No Longer Temporary
by Camy99
Summary: One conversation. Six memories. None as permanent as this.   One long chapter separated into 6 short parts.
1. Yellow 07192009

**I don't own Hannah Montana; please don't make me say this again. I own neither of the songs mentioned in here.  
I'm going to try to organize this to the best of my abilities because there is a lot of back and forth with time. Hold on tight, and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

'_Your skin, Oh yeah your skin and bones'_

Lilly propped her book onto the pillow next to her and turned to her side table where her phone rang.

'_Turn into something beautiful'_

The smile on her face took a life of its own and grew wider as her cell phone continued to ring. She held herself back from answering right away because she knew who it was and wanted to allow herself the few seconds before it cut to voicemail to close her eyes and reminisce.

And that is exactly what she did. Or at least as much as she could in eight seconds.

_**- July 19**__**th**__**, 2009 -**_

There was nothing special about tonight. It was just another beach party which she and Oliver attended because, well, when you've lived in a town your entire life and you've worn out your habitual summer break hang outs, a party doesn't sound half bad. Of course she would have been a slight more excited about the whole idea if her girl best friend Miley Stewart were here instead of shooting her movie. Miley had her way of making these types of things much more enjoyable while Oliver had his way of doing the exact opposite.

Yet part of her hadn't minded it to the extreme that her companion for the night, and the entire last month, was Oliver. She had almost forgotten that there was in fact a time when the name Miley didn't ring a bell, and Oliver wasn't just her guy best friend but her _one and only_ best friend. And that those times weren't so bad. In fact, they were borderline amazing.

But back to tonight. The beach was still the same old beach where they had collapsed from an inhumane number of hours surfing just earlier. The now closed Rico's behind her was the same one where they had stuffed their faces with nachos which her stomach made her later regret. Nothing new, nothing special. Well, perhaps new would be Wally suddenly whistling the heck out of his nose in a failed attempt to hit on her, but that wasn't special, rather more along the lines of creepy. Deciding to use Oliver as a cop out wasn't new either, if anything that's the least he could do. She definitely hadn't expected it to take a turn for the 'special'.

Yet as she separated her lips from his, and he inhaled her scent looking at her that way—the way she was convinced was reserved for the most beautiful girls on the planet (according to Oliver), she knew this would go down as the most special night of her life.

Her heartbeat finally returned to normal, her blurred vision refocused, and her ears regained its ability to hear. To hear the music playing in the background, the soothing voice, the guitar rift—she looked at him and smiled which she noticed he was starting to do too. "I love this song," they both said.

Indeed, the best night ever.

**-Present-**

Of course they later found out that "this song" they were referring to was actually two different songs which apparently sound the same when you're drunk on love. After days of battling over something with no solution, they decided to agree to disagree. Now his ringtone for her was what _she_ believed was "their song", _Lift_ by Radiohead. And his, the one her phone was currently emitting, Coldplay's _Yellow_.

'_You know, you know I love you so… You know I love you—"_

She picked up one word before voicemail.

* * *

**I know the epi came out in April, but I figured it happened in the summer since Miley was gone for a month. But I kept the same date (19)! (: Also the chapters are short because it's technically one extremely long chapter cut up in 6.  
I actually researched this. Both Radiohead and Coldplay listeners agree that _Lift _and _Yellow _have familiar guitar sections. Personally, I love _Yellow_. You? Review! xoxCamy**


	2. Lollipops 08012009

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Hello!" The necessary greeting without the question-like intonation because she knew exactly who'd respond. "How's my Olliepop?"

She smiled at his nickname…

**-**_**August 1st, 2009**_**-**

All day, she'd spent _all day_ getting ready for this! Lilly had been dragged to go see her grandma for an eternal two weeks, and then Oliver's dad started working again so there was no one home to take care of his little brother. The excuses were never ending. Not until August came around were they _finally _able to plan a legit first date. She'd spend five hours getting ready, not that she'd overdone anything, but perfection isn't easily achieved without your girl friend there to guide you. But she handled it, she was ready for this!

"You look super pretty, Lilly," little Steven Oken said.

"Yeah, sure, thanks," Lilly mumbled, too pre-occupied by her reflection.

"'Cept for that _huge_ thing on your face. What _is_ that?"

Lilly turned to gape at the beaming kid. "_Hey! _I'm working on it!" She pushed her fingernails against each other, mercilessly squeezing the skin on her forehead. She groaned as all she accomplished was extreme pain. "For a seven-year-old, you're quite the brat."

"As a seven-year-old, I'm supposed to be a brat," the kid stood up straighter with a ridiculing look on his face.

Lilly rolled her eyes and returned to her reflection. "Okay zit, this is it, you're going down. I did not spend all this time getting ready for you to show up uninvited. This is _my _day and you're not about to ruin it, got it?"

"…Are you talking to your face? Does Oliver know he's with a crazy person?"

"Shut up," she grumbled, Steven's snarky remarks were the least of her worries right now. She wasn't going to let her face get away with this, screw teenage hormones, that zit was a goner! She increased the pressure from her fingernails and—

"Oh. My. Gosh. Your face just exploded."

"Yes!" Lilly cried victoriously.

"That's so _GROSS_!" Steven cried with visible pain; he'd been scarred for life. He put his hand on his forehead, and fell back unto the couch.

"Oh stop being overdramatic. I thought you were a tough guy," she laughed at him as she re-fixed the makeup on her face.

Oliver galloped down the stairs, "Sorry to keep you waiting!" He glanced at his sickly brother, "What's up with you?"

The boy shakily pointed at Lilly, "Lilly. Popped."

Oliver raised his eyebrows and turned to Lilly who was glaring as intensely as possible at the little kid. "Lillypop?"

"No, she—"

"Yeah," Lilly interrupted," Yeah, Lilly… pop! Poppity-pop…"

"Oh, I get it. 'Lillypop' the sweetest girl in Malibu."

Lilly frowned, not following along.

"You know, like a lollipop, which happens to be my favorite candy by the way, "Oliver winked.

Lilly grinned, "Aww! That's so sweet. Lillypop and… Olliepop! Look at you Steven, coming up with these cute little nicknames."

Steven shook his head at her pretense, "You know that's not what I meant—"

"Oh look a pillow, smells so nice don't you think?" She said as she stuffed the pillow in the kid's face, and then hooked her arm in Oliver's, "I say we make an exit right about now, _Olliepop_."

**-Present-**

She eventually told him the real story behind the nicknames, and luckily he found it funny. Of course, Steven wasn't a happy camper with how they've cute-ified his zit-popping experience. Oh well.

Oliver quietly chuckled then cleared his throat, "Hey Lilly. I'm alright."

* * *

**In all honesty I still think Disney stole the whole Lilly/Olliepop thing from Megan's (simplypink) fic "Lollipops Olliepops Lolliepops****".**** And that she did it much better. What do you think? Review (mine and hers, hah!) xoxCamy**


	3. In Your Eyes 12052009

**Enjoy (:**

**

* * *

**

Lilly slid the Alfredo Sauce her mom just _had_ to have to cook with across the kitchen counter. Apparently her conversations meant nothing in her house anymore, but then again her diner was in jeopardy so she went ahead and hung up with Oliver to rush to the store.

She hopped up the stairs skipping a few steps and resituated herself on her bed with her cell phone.

"…Hello?"

"I'm back!" she responded cheerfully, and a bit winded from the stairs.

"Oh, Lilly, hey. So, um, there's something I wanted to talk to you about… Well, um, the thing is—you know how you—well, not _you_, mostly me—so _I_, um, well…"

Lilly sighed and shook her head in amusement.

_**-December 5**__**th**__**, 2009-**_

She didn't understand why she and Oliver had to keep their Lola and Mike disguises, it was entirely possible that those two characters were in Colorado with Hannah Montana while she and Oliver just happened to be there on their fireside date—except for the part where they were seated in the VIP section of an A-list restaurant. Minor details. Either way Ms. Montana insisted they keep their disguises every single time they stepped out of the room, especially in large crowds, so there was no getting out of this one.

There was no hope on hitting on Ryan Sheckler while wearing a pink wig—not that she would have anyways-so she concentrated on her colorfully dressed boyfriend sitting across from her.

To create some sort of bizarre ambience, the restaurant was barely lit by two fireplaces one of which they were a few tables away from. She seriously thought the whole idea was ridiculous; what's the point if she can barely tell what she's eating and whom she's sitting with? She reached out to Oliver's hand to double check it was still in fact him, which set him off babbling.

"You look beautiful tonight. The pink wig looks…wonderful…on you," he stammered.

She chuckled, "Thank you?"

"I mean, isn't it nice how we can be all dressed up yet still be so… you and I… you know, together. Here. It's amazing. You're amazing. I… I, uh, I'm really enjoying being here. With you. And Mi—Hannah too. But mostly you. And I. Uh, us."

Lilly raised her eyebrows, had she missed something?

"I'm really glad we ended up dancing together that night." She nodded and smiled in response. "And that Mil—argh, gosh, _Hannah Montana_ is okay with our relationship."

"…Right. Is everything okay?"

He sighed, "Yeah, never mind. Forget it."

She frowned and tried her best to stare at him in the dim light to figure out what had taken over his mind, but to no avail.

Until a worker added wood to the fire, infuriating its sparks, and illuminating Oliver's face. She caught his dilating dark eyes as they focused on hers. The reflection from the fire sparked in his eyes, but an inward fiery intensity also showed through his gaze. Without all his nonsense rambling rather just one look in his eyes, she knew that once they got back home she'd be telling him that she loved him too.

**-Present-**

"…What I'm trying to say—well, I mean I'm not—it's just that…"

Lilly cut him off, "How about we meet up at the beach?"

"Oh, okay… why?"

Lilly smiled, "I just think that might make things a bit easier for me. And you."

"…If you say so."

* * *

**Nothing too special about this chapter. But we're halfway there, hang on and review! (: xoxCamy**


	4. Not Mine 03012007

** Sorry peeps, been studying for a midterm, blergh. Enjoy (:

* * *

**

Lilly parked her car in the empty parking lot, after an excruciating five block drive. Wow, was she getting lazy. As she stepped onto the beach she immediately noticed her boyfriend sitting at their special table. No, it didn't have their name on it nor had they ever officially declared it _their_ table, yet somehow every special moment she could think of that had taken place on this beach, positive and not, somehow involved that one table.

_**-March 1**__**st**__**, 2007-**_

Don't ruin this for me, he said. I really like her, he insisted. Because she's the stupid mother of his stupid flour child for the stupid assignment.

Well that came out of nowhere. Lilly turned around in her seat to face her unattended nachos.

Anyhow, she really did want the best for him; she was his best friend, that was part of her job description. But why did it have to be _her_? She was so… so… oh it was freakin' Sarah. She's a saint! Yet no matter how much Lilly couldn't find anything concrete to dislike about her (perhaps her delusional love for a bag of bleached flour?) she felt her body collapse at the idea of Oliver falling for Sarah. She wasn't sure why, considering Oliver had "fallen" for many, many other girls. The problem this time, Sarah seemed to like him back.

_Why wouldn't she, he's Oliver_. She realized that wasn't the proper saying. She literally shook her head to rephrase her thoughts. _Why __**would**__ she, it's Oliver! …My Oliver. _She frowned; her thoughts were obviously not cooperating.

Not that she _wanted_ Oliver all to herself in some sort of twisted love story where best friends fall for each other, nah, that wasn't her style. Either way, technically, Miley also "had" Oliver. Of course with no underlying romantic feelings whatsoever. Not that that was a criterion. Just that—ugh, _point is _Sarah didn't belong with him. End of story.

Lilly glanced over her shoulder at the table where the couple-to-be laid their flour and wished it'd combust in flames. Or for a more realistic scene, simply that Sarah would take the stupid bag and leave, and Lilly could get to enjoy her nachos in _her_ chair at _their_ table-all these possessions recently decided.

Hmm, maybe one day she should scratch in her name on there somewhere. Or she could superglue herself and Oliver to them—hah, not.

**- Present –**

With all the turmoil surrounding Oliver's 12-hour heartbreak over Sarah, Lilly had forgotten to scratch in her name. As for the superglue thing, what can she say, be careful what you wish for.

But that wasn't the only wish that came true. "Hey Olliepop," she sat next to him on _her_ chair on _their_ table.

* * *

**Went back a few more years here. I leave no promise on when the next update'll be… okay, how about before next century? Just kidding, the next chapter is already done and I just have one more to write (: Review now and I'll update asap!**


	5. The Bigger Half 07191999

**Enjoy (:

* * *

**

"Okay, Lilly, I really need to talk to you, like, now. We keep putting it off, what with the going to the store, and now we're at the beach. It was supposed to be a simple phone call—well, maybe not so simple, but this isn't helping things at all. I don't do these kinds of things, so maybe calling wasn't the best idea but it's already been done so might as well continue on with it, though for some reason—"

This whole time, Oliver stared at his shoes, or his nails or some place that wasn't Lilly so she had no idea what he was going on about. She remembered the whole point of being at the beach with him was so she could figure him out through his eyes. She interrupted his ramble, "Hey, how about you look up."

He sighed, yet followed the order. She finally got a glance of his tell-all eyes, the windows to his soul some might say. But it was dark in there. No, not literally dark because they were brown, but a sad dark. The fire she remembered seeing that one night had been extinguished and all that was left was smoke and fragile remains of what once existed. She really wished his eyes weren't such easy tunnels to his thoughts; nonetheless she closed her eyes and ignored the realization that had set upon her before he'd even had time to turn thoughts into words…

_**-July 19**__**th**__**, 1999-**_

"I think we should break it," Oliver's undeveloped voice stated as he and his 7-year-old friend stared at the lone poptart.

"Only if _I _break it. Because you're gonna cheat," Lilly declared.

"No I won't!" Oliver protested.

"Uh, yeah, you will."

"Fine, you break it. But I get to pick first," Oliver smiled.

They shook hands on it, and Lilly carefully picked up the poptart. She originally planned to break it evenly anyways, but now that he was picking first, it was a necessity. She pushed her thumbs down, but then slipped on the icing and ended up with a huge piece in her left hand. She opened her right hand to find the other half, or more like the other quarter. Lilly stuck her lower lip out, she was going to cry. And barely get a taste of her favorite poptart. She could already hear Oliver laughing in his head.

She crossed her arms and looked down as Oliver made his choice then ran off. She looked back up at the plate to find the giant piece. She glanced at Oliver who was already outside enjoying his tiny piece—no way was he that dumb, that piece was obviously smaller.

No, he wasn't dumb, he was her best friend.

**-Present-**

No, he wasn't dumb, he was her best friend, and he loved her. _Loved_. Again she was going to cry, but this time it wasn't going to be solved by a bigger piece of poptart.

"I think we should break up," Oliver stated the same way he had over ten years ago. The difference two letters can make.

This time, she wasn't getting anything but her heart in uneven pieces.

* * *

**:( I really wanted to warn you about this chapter but I didn't know how without giving it away. Ummm, yeah, review? There should be one more chapter coming unless I do something crazy. Seriously, who knows? Inspire me (: xoxCamy**


End file.
